paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
End credits
For the currency of Arstotzka, see Credits thumb|The end credits PNG file from the game assets of version 1.1.60. 100-pixel tall black bars have been added to the bottom and the top of the image. The [[Fonts|font Deutsch Gothic is no longer mentioned in the latest release (1.1.65).]]End credits is a list of names of individuals and companies involved in the making of Papers, Please. End credits are shown after reaching ending 18, 19, or 20 as well as when clicking on the Created by Lucas Pope text at the bottom of the main menu. The victory theme plays during the sequence. End credits since version 1.1.60 are significantly longer than in earlier versions as it is the first version that had localizations. Fonts used in the game are now also listed. The end credits screen contains links to papersplea.se and Lucas Pope's twitter. The screen can be exited at any point by clicking on done in the lower left corner. Technically, the credits sequence in the current release (1.1.65) is a scaled 280 × 1800 PNG image that slowly scrolls upwards on the screen. After scrolling, the sequence loops. End credits in 1.1.65 Design, Code, Art, Music, Sound Lucas Pope Special Thanks Keiko & Koda Haxe/NME Team Rami Ismail Lee Williams Hansen Chew Josué Monchan Developed with Haxe/OpenFL 300px Spanish Localization Josué Monchan Ramón Méndez French Localization Words of Magic German Localization Rolf Klischewski Fonts derived from O4b03 – 04 53Veda – Akashic Design 5Mikropix – Winter Design Studio Atari Small – Gurkan Sengun Bangalore – Yuji Adachi BM Germar – BitmapMania BM Mini – BitmapMania Chixa Demibold – Kreative Korporation EncientGermanGothic – Yurchenko Bazhen MiniKylie – deadbodies.us Misaki Gothic – Little Limit Motorola Screentype – R P N Naga10 – Sadakazu Nagao Nokia Cellphone FC – Zeh Fernando PixelPlay – Aleksander Shevchuk PlainBlack – Paul Lloyd Proggy Tiny – Tristan Grimmer Propaganda – Apostrophic Labs Raleway – The League of Moveable Type Resource – Danny Phantom Righty Uses Left hand – Ebba SD Auto Pilot – Sam Derrick Shinonome – Yasuyuki Furukawa Sound effects sourced from 300px kevinkace, Velvorn, han1, eg7783, dobroide, davidou, thefsoundman, Timbre, Tomlija, stevebob69, keweldog, alienistcog, swidmark, CosmicEmbers, 1pjladd2, THE_bizniss, Glaneur de sons, MrAuralization, conleec, Borys_Kozielski, cmusounddesign, Klerrp, bennychico11, Omar Alvarado, lucktheone, Halleck, guitarguy1985, urupin, Dan Oberbauer, 123jorre456, T.E.C. Studios, nickrave, audible-edge, aaronsawyer1, delphidebrain, mugurm, thesoundfxguru, adcbicycle, MentalSanityOff, swelk, stijn, jppi_Stu, sidadrumbum, Erdie, j1987, qubodup, shaynecantly, poolotronix, ra_gun, pscsound, fastson, Henaway, ludvique © Copyright 2013, 2014, 3909 LLC All Rights Reserved Glory to Arstotzka End credits until 1.0.41 thumb|Pre 1.1.60 end credits. 100-pixel tall black bars have been added to the bottom and the top of the image. Design, Code, Art, Music, Sound Lucas Pope Special Thanks Keiko & Koda Haxe/NME Team Rami Ismail Lee Williams Hansen Chew Developed with Haxe/NME 205px Sound effects sourced from 300px kevinkace, Velvorn, han1, eg7783, dobroide, davidou, thefsoundman, Timbre, Tomlija, stevebob69, keweldog, alienistcog, swidmark, CosmicEmbers, 1pjladd2, THE_bizniss, Glaneur de sons, MrAuralization, conleec, Borys_Kozielski, cmusounddesign, Klerrp, bennychico11, Omar Alvarado, lucktheone, Halleck, guitarguy1985, urupin, Dan Oberbauer, 123jorre456, T.E.C. Studios, nickrave, audible-edge, aaronsawyer1, delphidebrain, mugurm, thesoundfxguru, adcbicycle, MentalSanityOff, swelk, stijn, jppi_Stu, sidadrumbum, Erdie, j1987, qubodup, shaynecantly, poolotronix, ra_gun, pscsound, fastson, Henaway, ludvique © Copyright 2013, 3909 LLC All Rights Reserved Glory to Arstotzka Category:Papers, Please